virtual_team_toolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Virtual team tools Wiki
Introduction Group Creation Playbook Platform Matrix Nuts and Bolts 'Optimal online platform for your virtual team to thrive while taking Coursera' As a virtual team enrolled in a Leading Strategic Innovation in Organizations Course (an online Coursera class), we realized the initial challenge posed by the remote nature of our group, and understood that several other groups faced similar challenges. By taking our course, we identified several constraints faced by virtual teams, including (but not limited to): * Individual(Perception): Can each of our team members truly work to expand our toolsets to achieve our project goal? Can we create a more humanized experience for the team that will allow them to develop stronger personal ties? '' * ''Group(Environment): Being that we are working in a virtual environment, how do we make sure we are being effective and making this work for all of our team members? How can we foster an environment that encourages innovation freely and organically? * Industry: Suppliers (Many online collaboration sites) do not have full toolsets for virtual teams to collaborate under one unified platform. * Society(History): Can we get our fellow Coursera students to think differently about online collaboration, and not just utilizing the tools that we put forth in our recommendation, but to follow a “playbook” to create a group environment that will allow all members to thrive? * Technological(Time): Can we tackle the task of not only completing all the research to put forth, but also build a useful product while maintaining respectful and dignified relationships among the members allowing each to flourish? We decided to tackle this problem for our innovation by creating a guide that other students could follow. We recommend tools and processes to make working with a team in a virtual environment as efficient and fruitful as possible for all involved and as a group. 'Introduction' We would like to present this guide compiled as a Wiki Page to help fellow students who need to work in a virtual environment tackle the obstacles that are inherent with satelite teams. In this guide, we present recommendations for finding a group, setting expectations and rhythms for your group, and tools and processes that can be used to make the most of their Coursera experience. 'Group Creation' Searching for a group can be an arduous task if you don't know what kind of group members you want, or even where to start. When finding a group, there are a few things that should be taken into consideration. : Time Zones: '''Groups that are in similar time zones may find it easier to set up virtual meetings. It may be difficult to coordinate meetings due to schedule conflicts if the group members have vastly differing time zones. You may also choose to purposefully work with group members of a more suitable different time zone if you find that your schedule is abnormal compared to those in your own zone. : '''Similar interests: It could be helpful to find group members that share the same beliefs as you, or work in the same industry as you. While it would be interesting to work with those that come from different backgrounds, sometimes it can be overwhelming if other group members have tremendously different viewpoints due to their upbringing that could cause fissures in team chemistry. It may be helpful to have group members in the same industry if you are looking to exchange ideas about work topics, but it may also be helpful to have group members from different walks of life in order to learn from different perspectives. 'Coursera Local Groups' Coursera offers a way to find group members according to area on the Coursera Local Groups page. However, there are drawbacks to using this method because the interface can be confusing, and it is hard determine which students are in the same class as you. 'Class Discussion Forums' Each Coursera class contains its own set of discussion forums, which can be used to seek out suitable group members. It may be challenging to narrow down your search by specific geographic areas and to those with similar time zones, and there is also the issue of "overcrowding" on the discussion forums, which may make it difficult to find the appropriate group for you. 'Recommended method: Google Pushpins' By using “My Maps” on Google, and posting the results on the Coursera Class page, Students are able to find where exactly their classmates are from and can ascertain whether or not they would be suitable teammates. They can then contact each other and form groups in that fashion. Sign on to Google Gmail account, find Google Map associated with the course you are taking. If one has not been created, you can create a new map under "My Places" and share it to the Coursera discussion board so your classmates can also add their locations to a singular map. Using “My Maps” on Google+ display where you are and a description about yourself. You can place your pin in the general vicinity of your location, in order to maintain the security of your location. It is recommended that at minimum your name and email address are shown in the pin description to ensure that others in your local area who may want to start a group with you know how to contact you. You may also add your industry or interests if you want to share those details about yourself. (Place Holder Image, will make new image with more pins) 'Playbook' The need for virtual teams will increase with the advances in technology. So how do we solve for the problems that are faced by virtual teams? A team in the same physical location has been the preferred method of conducting meetings and working on projects. Thesenew virtual teams will be using technology where they are physically in different locations yet will be expected to collaborate and to produce as efficiently as though they were in the same location. Current technology can be used to mimic team collaboration meetings and to some extent exceed previous meeting environments. The best team project happens when the members trust each other and communicate, collaborate, and appreciates each of the members contributions. The goal is to find the optimal platform that will mimic these elements allowing the team members and therefore the team to thrive. To do this we begin with a virtual team "Playbook". This will establish the structure and mindset of the team members so they will have a similar understanding of how to interact with each other and as a team to accomplish the project objectives. “Playbook” '' Why do we call it a "Playbook"? Since it is not a constitution it allows for modifications by the team. It is suggested that members agree on what parts might need to be modified at the beginning. Why do we call it Play? We as humans seem more motivated and creative when we consider doing something as play. Since it doesn't feel like a chore or obligation, we will remain with it longer. Time speeds by when we are doing something we like and we like to play. The thought is that the goal is for the group to work like a team by developing their own Playbook that defines their goals and rules. Individuals can see how they are part of team for each play. Team can see how individuals contribute to the team. If the Team values the individuals, then the individual feels valued. For star players, they will either conform to the team mentality or self opt out. A hint of what makes a good team: Practice, Practice, Practice '''Purpose The first goal in the playbook is to define the purpose of the group. Why is there a group needed? Is it because of a project or an event for people? ''Project: ''The project you chose may depend on if you want to get better at a skill or some objective. You may want self improvements in relating with others. You may want to improve your skills & talents on things you previously knew or a new skill you want to practice on or try out. You may want additional knowledge in certain areas. Resources may be the reason you chose a project. May depend on if we have the proper equipment and space to play. We might have a new piece of equipment. You may have the opportunity to be in a new environment and want to collaborate with others. '''''People: may influence your reason for meeting as you may have an event that is more than one person can handle. Sometimes depends on who else is doing a project as you may find that you want to be associated with a group that you can learn with or a group of friends. Other: There may be some other reason that you want to get involved with a group of people that may have expertise in areas that can assist you with your problem. 'Process' How to play with others? ''A culture is established as to what actions are acceptable. This is for the team members to act with other members in order that the group may accomplish the goal. ''Ground Rules Play nicely. Be a team player - which means team considerations over individual ego. Agree to play by the rules, (see best practices - agree to the terms of the "Playbook".) Communicate! Let the team know if you have any Individual needs and if you see things in a perspective that may be of a benefit to the team. The team status with relation to the goal should communicated and what needs to be done by individual. Show up for practice! Virtual Team recommended procedures: '' Great teams function as a single unit; it is the team that is successful, not just one individual playe Connect Technologically See possible platforms below. Connect Personally Share part of yourselves. This can be done at the first 15minute of each meetining. Allow for idea-sharing documents on blog. This can be individual and or a group document that links to individual documents. Team Unity / Team Connection / Connect Team Common vision / goal known by all Team members should accomplish their tasks while moving collectively as a team. Non participation by a member should be discussed and resolved with individual. Team unification can be done using symbols, mottos, etc. ''Leadership Leadership will be necessary at certain points along the project. This can be done in a number of ways.Some of these will require more trust from the team and might allow more opportunities to clarify member's perspectives. Could have a Coach or facilitator (we will use coach to correlate with playbook) that sees the overall goal and could keep the team going in the same direction. Can chose one person to be coach or can switch to different members weekly depending on the meetings. Could have rotating coaches that lead based on project due dates and they can assign tasks appropriately. The leader needs to keep their eye on: the clock, the goal, the competition, the vision and the process (how to get there.) The leader should see the broader viewpoint and could see opportunities and obstacles. The leader may be required to make "critical" decisions when necessary. This can be done in various ways here are a few: The Team Members can provide input from their perspectives to help the leader decide. Decisions can be done via a vote. The leader can get input from select members he considers experts at that stage. The leader can make the decision based on his/her own experiences and skills. The leader can announce how the decision is going to be made or the leader can make the decision not reveling what influenced their decision. The coach shares observations and recommendations and the team member listens and asks questions. Together, they seek clarity and understanding and improvement. Best Practices Information Consider writing a "Playbook" consisting of processes in how the members and group will be responsible and interact especially for leadership and the decision-making processes. Who makes the decisions if required when it is due. Schedule routine times for meetings/ do this early and it will assist in momentum building as well as provide social connections among the members. Task management should be determined early so taskings and assignments can be distributed either voluntary or by need. Collaboration for tasks can also be done. All members should understand the basic procedures so they know how to collaborate with each other in a respectful and dignified manner. All members should annotate they agree to adhere to the group's "playbook" so if problems arise later it is easier to work them out. Finally Practice, Practice, Practice Practice in the Process as you work with others so that through the process members and assist each other and though this the relationships and understandings occur between members. Test your ideas if possible while you are working towards your final product. Practice on the Field you will be competing. If possible use the same environment or place/equipment that you will be using if you are going to present your project for some authority to review. 'Platform Matrix' Platforms to Consider To ensure success of a virtual team, there are several platforms that can be utilized, however that presents part of the challenge. Technology has allowed us to virtually meet with others and collaborate remotely, but which platform is the most comprehensive? Which platform would allow team members to thrive by incorporating elements of their individuality while still supporting all the necessary tools to succeed? And which platform brings all the critical tools together into a single place to prevent team members from needing to juggle each tool they want to use separately? * While Google+ does not have tools specifically designed for these features, there are tricks outlined below that would allow you to accomplish these items. Recommended Platform: Google+ has appeared to bring all the tools that would help a team not only accomplish their goals, but to truly thrive as a team. Google+ incorporates all the best features of a virtual collaboration tool, from video chat, to simultaneous document editing that allows team members to share ideas as if they were in the same room. Google+ also allows members to showcase their individuality through their profile pages, and by providing an easy method of providing thought and feedback by posting threads. Any group that creates a community of their own on Google+, can easily collaborate on documents, video chat with each other, share a calendar to organize events, and provide a discussion forum for all members. And if Google+ doesn't provide all the tools that your team is looking for, there are optional applications that can be added to Google+ for supplementary tools that have been integrated to be seamless within the Google+ platform. While some of these apps are available at an additional cost, the basis of the Google+ platform is free of charge, and provides the tools that are most critical to the success of a virtual team. 'Nuts and Bolts' Google Apps - this link following will provide an broad overview of the capabilities for those who have Google App accounts primarily for business. While many of these are not accessible to non-business users the link shows an overview of some that are available to regular gmail accounts: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=vNJUL92y9wo Gmail is required to get a G+ account. When you log into Gmail and open a G+ account you will have access to the following features below that will allow for social connections between your friends and coworkers as well as collaboration through documents and presentations: New Gmail Account- This link provides reasons to switch to a gmail account, however it is recommended that you create a new gmail account and maintain your old email as a backup: https://mail.google.com/mail/help/intl/en/whygmail.html Features- This link shows in one page some of the overall features you will gain by having a gmail account: https://mail.google.com/mail/help/intl/en/features.html Google Plus- these links show advantages of expanding your gmail account to a more social G+ blog platform allowing easier sharing and community building: http://www.google.com/+/learnmore/features.html Photos - Upload photo, photos, or album from your device, can choose who to share them with and what they can do with them: https://www.google.com/+/learnmore/photos/ Videos - Post videos choose with whom to share them. Can promote your Youtube channel and can share Hangout for live public broadcasting as well as saved recordings: https://www.google.com/+/learnmore/better/youtube/index.html Maps - Post favorite locations to select people. Find out if anyone in your cirlces know of places or stores nearby: https://www.google.com/+/learnmore/better/maps/index.html Google Drive - for collaboration sharing documents with others this link shows you the features available: http://www.google.com/drive/start/features.html ...+ More 'Latest activiy' Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library.